


Gone (songfic)

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Frankie J. — Gone, Lincoln misses Giorgi and John helps him through it, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln is in deep grieving over Giorgi’s death, the bed they shared slowly began to feel cold as ice without him there to love on Lincoln. John is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/Giorgi Marcano, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gone (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie J.’s song “Gone” from his “The One” album made me write this fiction. So, yeah, this too is a songfic. Had to do it because I wanted to be sad and sappy for a little.

Lincoln has not been wanting to leave his bed for weeks now, not since Giorgi passed away. Father James noticed a huge shift in Lincoln’s emotions—the normally cool, calm, and collected Lincoln was now very upset. He had just lost his lover and best friend, Giorgi. Father James tried to get Lincoln out of the bed, but Lincoln would just make a groaning noise every time Father James tried to move him.

“You’ve gotta get up from there someday, I’m worried about you Lincoln,” Father James said to Lincoln, in a deeply concerned tone.

“Leave me be, he’s gone, I don’t wanna…” Lincoln replied to Father James.

“It’s a nice day outside, come on—you haven’t got up from there in days, you don’t think Giorgi would had wanted you to get up and have a day of sunshine?” Father James continued to Lincoln, who had his face falling down on his pillow to hide the tears.

Father James opened the blinds on Lincoln’s window and this caused Lincoln to protest.

“Come on bubba, Giorgi understands, let’s go out and find your friend Donovan,” Father James said to Lincoln, encouraging him to leave his bed.

Lincoln sobbed for a little, the sunlight hurt his eyes a bit after having stayed in the house for just about near two weeks. He leaned on Father James for a little bit, Father James was like a second father figure to Lincoln after Sammy died some time back.

Lincoln noticed a knock at the front door, “Giorgi?”

It was not Giorgi, it was John Donovan. His best friend and sorta, kinda, his current day lover… at least that’s how things looked between them. Lincoln would always feel guilt for taking things up with his best friend John and trying it out with him. John would always reassure Lincoln that it’s what Giorgi would want, he wouldn’t want Lincoln to sit around in the house and mope around like a baby.

Lincoln couldn’t help it though. Lincoln and Giorgi really had something going on the many times that they would get together and see each other during the jobs that Sal had them do.

“Lincoln? What happened to your eyes? Why are they—it’s Giorgi again, isn’t it? Come on, you gotta come out the house for a while. Giorgi wouldn’t want you to do that.” John encouraged Lincoln.

“But he’s gone… I miss him, Johnny.” Lincoln replied to John.

John put his hands on Lincoln’s shoulders and rubbed them, “I understand it, Lincoln, just don’t let yourself rot in here like this, okay?”

Lincoln, still upset, tried to calm himself down and it gradually worked. Poor Lincoln really went through it, and John wanted to get him back to himself again. Exactly how Giorgi would have wanted Lincoln to be…

“Ok, John, let’s go then…,” Lincoln replied to John.

John knew that it could take some time for Lincoln to completely move on and let himself enjoy life the way he used to when Giorgi was alive and well. John didn’t want to pressure Lincoln too much just like Father James didn’t want to.

Both Father James and John just couldn’t let Lincoln mope around too much and hide himself in the house for the rest of his life. No way. They wanted to help Lincoln.

As time went on, both the good dreams and unpleasant nightmares became more vivid and detailed. This was why John never left Lincoln’s side when they would sleep in his bedroom in the basement of Sammy’s. Anytime that Lincoln would start crying, John would be right there to love on him. Cuddle him. Pretty much anything sweet to keep him from going insane.

Lincoln still couldn’t sleep well, but John was there to help him. John would play with Lincoln’s hair and like a purring cat, Lincoln rubbed his head against John’s chest. Poor Lincoln, he was still grieving. John understood that he was gonna have to spend enough time with Lincoln to help him through this hard time.

“Another nightmare, Lincoln?” John asked Lincoln, who was resting comfortably on John’s chest.

Lincoln nodded in response, “I saw Giorgi…”

John and Lincoln’s affair come about a month after Giorgi was killed by Sal, his own father, for seeing Lincoln. Sal saw how close Lincoln and Giorgi were getting and didn’t like it. Lincoln and John had a one night when they roughhousing, shit-talking about each other and other people, then somehow someway—the two of them ended up kissing. Then after that, their clothes were off.

Lincoln felt a bit of shame seeing John after Giorgi died, but John being a great friend of Lincoln took him in willingly. He saw how much this hurt Lincoln and wanted to be there for him as much as he could.

Lincoln was the one who pursued their relationship first, he felt very comfortable holding John and being held by John in return. John agreed and just let Lincoln right in. This was no issue in it.

No one was shocked when they’ve caught wind of the news. Lincoln and John’s time together helping each other take out Aldridge, a traitor of their country and military, really brought out their relationship further. They didn’t want to leave the island once they killed all of the men who were attacking them.

Coming back to the night Lincoln and John shared together, Lincoln went on about how he saw Giorgi in his nightmare and it started off as a pleasant dream at first but then Sal came in and ruined it. So, that’s how Lincoln ended up laying on John’s chest, crying after seeing Sal once the pleasant dream was turnt into a nightmare. Lincoln calmed down once John began to play with his hair more and more. Lincoln loved how attentive John was towards him. It made Lincoln miss John a whole lot once John left town to get away from both the police and the government for shooting the man who killed JFK. Lincoln was determined to meet up with John again over in Mexico.


End file.
